


Философия аромата

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Всегда эстет, он трепетно коллекционировал ароматы всю свою жизнь, разбирая на отдельные палитры, используя запахи словно краски на холсте событий взамен пятнам меняющихся день ото дня лиц, и посвящал им огромные, спрятанные за массивными дверьми залы в своем уме.~~~Маленькая история одной легкой одержимости.





	Философия аромата

Полный пыли воздух Балтимора заставляет поморщиться от неприятной духоты витающих выхлопов, почти неуловимого химического дыма из промышленной части города и навязчивого привкуса металла на языке, повсюду сопровождающих расстелившийся за открытой створкой окна современный мир. Субъективно, этот мир состоит из миллионов тысяч вещей, деталей, порой почти незначительных и неуловимых, мелькающих или затаившихся тут и там, но запоминающихся лучше всего; деталей, переливающихся оттенками эмоциональной окраски и отчего-то приобретающих тот особенный, индивидуальный смысл, по странной иронии превращающий даже самую неприглядную — порой и очень ненавистную — обыденность в святыню, затвердевающую в памяти подобно цветку в эпоксидной смоле — проносимые сквозь годы воспоминания о прикосновении, яркости цвета, насыщенности вкуса, резкости звука, мимолетного флера струящегося в воздухе аромата. Каждая деталь важна, каждую необходимо расписать, впитать, прочувствовать, а затем поместить на пьедестал в одной из комнат Дворца памяти; сохранить, чтобы не спутать больше ни с чем другим.

Покрутив лишь на треть наполненный вином бокал между пальцев, он приближает его к лицу и делает медленный вдох, позволяя первой поверхностной ноте обманчиво робко омыть обоняние, заглушая и вычеркивая остальное, а затем рассыпаться нежным цветом, тая сдержанной сладостью и ошеломляя интенсивностью, но лишь на мгновение. Даже вкус вторичен, главное и самое сложное — аромат, постепенно углубляющийся, все больше окутывающий и ласкающий легкими полутонами и отзвуками специй, какао и спелыми ягодами смородины и ежевики. Всегда эстет, он трепетно коллекционировал ароматы всю свою жизнь, разбирая на отдельные палитры, используя запахи словно краски на холсте событий взамен пятнам меняющихся день ото дня лиц, и посвящал им огромные, спрятанные за массивными дверьми залы в своем уме.

Слегка запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза, он медленно выдыхает, мысленно погружаясь в одни из любимых полуфантазий-полувоспоминаний: скользящий по коже чувственной лаской холодок, отражающийся фиолетовыми бликами в темном рубиновом цвете вина звездный свет и карта ночного города, рисующаяся перед ним бесконечным смешением запахов, переплетающихся и идеально воссоздающих далекие мгновения давно стертых дней. Душа, заключенная в флаконе, Флоренция — отчасти — тоже парфюм, изысканный, утонченный, неуловимый в теплом свечении жаркого полуденного солнца, но все больше раскрывающийся к вечеру, в легкой прохладе сумерек совершенный и узнаваемый, как любимая мелодия, как композиция, написанная хрупкой сладостью и ненавязчивостью розы и меда, под которыми бьется живое, пламенное сердце, плачущее лепестками магнолий и пионов, цикламена и фрезии, в оправе тяжелых аккордов дерева и камня, в объятиях истории, запечатленной в зданиях, улицах и разливе Арно.

Прекрасная жемчужина Тосканы, неспешные прогулки вдоль реки и обжигающие легкие глубокие вдохи в попытке наполниться ею целиком со свойственными юности жадностью и нетерпением, тогда еще не зная, что несмотря на всю ученую стать и вековую мудрость, Флоренция все-таки девушка, юная, с влажно блестящим взглядом и нежным румянцем на светлой коже; что по-настоящему познать ее можно лишь постепенно, окружая подлинной любовью, осторожно пробуя оттенки духов прежде, чем получить дозволение тронуть шероховатый лен рукава в отчаянной мольбе об ответном чувстве. Лишь тогда, если проявит милость, она раскрывается и являет истинное великолепие, простор для странствий и прикосновений к живой истории.

Он прекрасно помнит ее цветущее жизнью благоухание и плавно сменяющиеся оттенки от улицы к улице, шлейф блюд итальянской кухни и кофе; часто вспоминает фимиам мраморной симфонии Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре и скромную святость тысячи ароматов Санта-Мария Новелла, на удивление гармоничную и не душащую. Нероли, ирис, жасмин, бергамот, кедр, амбра, петитгрейн, перуанский бальзам, амальфитанский лимон — пропорции рассеянных в воздухе частиц условны, в флаконах — четко выверены, но он без особого труда может назвать их с точностью до капли на одном лишь глубоком вдохе. Любовь, которой нельзя надышаться.

От одного идеала к другому, он плавно входит в следующую дверь, погружаясь в воспоминания о весенней Праге в момент безупречного в простоте совершенства цветения магнолий и проведения бурных пасхальных праздников, когда на Староместской площади разворачиваются традиционные ярмарочные лавки, пестрящие национальной едой и множеством видов выпечки, наборами пряностей и специй, пуншами и винами; затем — в вызывающую пышность Вены и особенное очарование призывно-лакомого дуновения кондитерской, носящей имя его дальнего предка; а от них в парфюмерный магазин Балтимора, такой неприметный и безликий, что можно забрести только лишь по чистой случайности, но почему-то до странности притягательный и западающий в душу.

Стремясь назвать каждый полутон знакомых запахов, проходя скользь них, вдыхая заново давно знакомое, он растворяется в самых прекрасных ароматах со всего света, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым моментом безупречных сочетаний ровно до 7:30 вечера и прихода запоздавшего гостя, разрезающего умиротворение и беспощадно разрушающего гармонию насильно врывающимся диссонансом острого и горького привкуса лаборатории, спиртового антисептика, металла и порченого человеческого мяса, непригодного и неприглядного, а оттого лишь вызывающего отвращение. Хочется снова распахнуть окно, закрытое перед сеансом во избежание излишнего шума с улицы, и двери, чтобы выветрить все лишнее и неуместное, пускай это и немного невежливо. Этот гость, пациент, друг, он всегда приносит с собой знакомый отпечаток смерти, чудовищный и давящий до дикой головной боли запах Олд Спайса, мокрой собачьей шерсти и тяжелый сладковатый флер болезни с каплей горячного пота — все, что провоцирует рефлекторное отторжение и желание скорее избавиться от вопиющей, оскорбляющей обоняние грубости; все, что вызывает не ненависть, но отчетливое неприятие.

_— Вы что, понюхали меня?_

Неприятие и иррациональную эйфорию от пересыщения чем-то столь пошлым и невыносимым, что он готов поклясться всем, что у него есть, — это лучшее, что он когда-либо пробовал.

_— Сложно удержаться._


End file.
